Jinky
Jinky is a Klinker Mixel. Description Personality Long-armed Jinky is an aging heavy metal star in the form of a walking boiler room! He is normally laid-back and cool, but he can behave like quite the heavy-metal bad boy if he feels cornered. He tends to act quiet and reclusive. However, he occasionally shows off, such as when he plays his bells. Physical Appearance Jinky is mostly brown in color. He has a large head with an extending underbite. He has six pointy teeth, three on top and three on bottom. He has thick grey square shoulders with gold center sections. He has long grey arms with small gold pincer hands. He has long grey legs with two bumps on each side. His feet are brown, with a gold and grey toe on each and a tire on each side. On his head is a gold top with a steering wheel on a grey base. He has two grey flaps that extend down on each side of it. Ability Origin He has a gong in his head and bells in a compartment on his body. Biography Early life Little is known about Jinky's past. At some point in time, he was a heavy metal star. First adventures Jinky was one of many Mixels who were forced to outrun the Nixelstorm and help shut it down. ("Mixels Rush") Jinky, along with Kamzo, watched as Gox hypnotised the nine original Mixels searching for the long lost Mixamajig, however, when Gox stole the key from Snoof, Jinky joined Gox and Kamzo in making a run for it. Jinky then Mixed with Kamzo so they could get away faster. The three ended up in a swamp in the Lixer Land, causing him and Kamzo to split. The three attempted to Max after being licked by Tungster, but Murped instead, causing Turg to attack them, the three were then saved by a Mix from the other group. He ended up apologizing for his actions and joined the party to the threshold, and was then captured by King Nixel. He Maxed with his branch of the Klinkers in order to defeat him, and Mixopolis was revealed by the Weldos soon after. ("A Quest for the Lost Mixamajig") Memorable Quotes *''"Yeah, check out me bells."'' - Jinky, A Quest for the Lost Mixamajig *''"Right away, sir."'' - Jinky, A Quest for the Lost Mixamajig *''"You got it, boss."'' - Jinky, A Quest For the Lost Mixamajig *''"And our beans, too."'' - Jinky, A Quest for the Lost Mixamajig Set Information |code = H8AVYM8TAL}} Jinky was released as part of the Series 5 Mixels sets in the June 2015 product wave. His product number is 41537 and contains 59 pieces. 41537 Jinky can be combined with 41536 Gox and 41538 Kamzo to create the Klinkers Max. LEGO Shop product description Join Jinky for heavy metal fun! Jinky is an aging heavy metal star in the form of a walking boiler room! This Klinkers tribe member from the junkyards of Planet Mixel has been there, done that and seen it all. Long-armed Jinky is normally laid-back and cool, but beware—when this old rocker is backed into a corner, he reverts back to the bad-boy days of his heavy metal youth! *''Features long cylindrical arms, gold fingers, wheel details and posable joints'' *''Go to LEGO.com/mixels for exclusive building instructions, games, animations and much more'' *''Watch all your favorite Mixels™ characters on Cartoon Network'' *''Play the Mixels™ Rush mobile game from Cartoon Network'' *''Collect all 3 members of the junkyard Klinkers tribe to build the scrap-metallic MAX!'' *''Combine with 41540 LEGO® Mixels™ Chilbo from the Frosticons tribe to create a mixed-up MURP!'' *''Stands over 3”(8cm) tall'' Sidebar description Link up with long-armed old heavy metal star Jinky, 1 of 3 dumpster-dwelling Klinkers tribe members featured in LEGO® Mixels™ Series 5 sets. In-Booklet code Jinky's in-booklet code for Mixels Rush is H8AVYM8TAL, which is HeavyMetal when decoded. Trivia *His steering wheel is black in his animated model, yet light grey in LEGO. *He appears to have an underbite in his cartoon form, but in LEGO it uses an overbite. *He appears to be Gox's second-in-command, as Gox was seen talking to him in private in A Quest for the Lost Mixamajig. *The sides of his head are dark gray in LEGO and the cartoon, but light gray in his static cartoon image. His light grey design is used for his model in Mixels Rush. Behind the Scenes Name and basis Jinky's name is a play on the word "junky". Voice In the TV series, and where sound clips are used, Jinky's voice is provided by Jeff Bennett. He has a Liverpudlian accented voice. Real-life History Content Jinky appeared with the rest of Series 4 through 6 at Toy Fairs in late January and early February 2015. Jinky debuted in the TV series on September 26, 2015 in A Quest for the Lost Mixamajig, while his LEGO set officially became available on June 1 with the rest of Series 5. Gallery Appearances External links *Products page on LEGO.com *Character page on LEGO.com *Instructions on LEGO.com *Murp with Chilbo instructions on LEGO.com *Klinkers Max instructions on LEGO.com |-|Characters= |-|Klinkers= |-|Series 5= Category:2015 Category:Series 5 Category:Mixels Category:Male characters Category:Mixels Rush Category:Flat Eyes Category:Sharp Teeth Category:Six teeth Category:Mixels with unique hands Category:Jointed Feet Category:Two toes Category:Unique feet Category:Tallest Mixels Category:Mixels With An Accent Category:Big heads Category:Elders Category:Season Two Category:Adults Category:Four arms Category:Characters voiced by Jeff Bennett Category:Two Legs